


Catch/当你坠落

by SeatoNorth



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Childhood Trauma, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: SUMMARY：发生在DC宇宙重生夜翼vol1，《优于蝙蝠侠》之后。猛禽将布鲁斯置身于一个极其危险的处境之中。当布鲁斯坠落的时候，夜翼接住了他。然后我们发现布鲁斯没有掉下来，他是自己跳下来的。“迪克，我没有掉下去，我是自己跳下去的。我跳下去是因为我知道你会接住我。”看起来儿时创伤从未真正的痊愈啊。或者说，《优于蝙蝠侠》后的情感余波。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Catch/当你坠落

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sElkieNight60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sElkieNight60/gifts).
  * A translation of [Catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712743) by [sElkieNight60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sElkieNight60/pseuds/sElkieNight60). 



> 感谢原作者sElkieNight60的授权！是毛茸茸的父子亲情向可爱小短篇！

沉默的空气如同糖浆一般厚重，又像电流一般刺激着人的感官。他们都疲惫万分，但在疲惫之上，迪克仍然能在嘴里尝到一种熟悉的金属味道，猛禽那不可原谅的右勾拳猛击他脸颊一侧时在口腔内侧留下了一个小小伤口，此时那里正不断涌出血液。  
布鲁斯目不斜视地开着车，但迪克感觉到男人正在观察他。他觉得罗宾们最后都会形成某种第六感，一种不需要语言就能读懂布鲁斯的能力。尽管布鲁斯看起来沉着、面无表情，他似乎仍在担忧迪克的沉默寡言。从他们离开那个废弃的马戏团基地开始，迪克没说多少话，毕竟，通常是他的家人们抱怨他总是喋喋不休，嘟囔着那些废话，或者像扔蝙蝠镖那样轻而易举地扔出那些反唇相讥的俏皮玩笑。布鲁斯不是应对普通交流对话的大师，对于询问和讨论别人的问题更是束手无策，直到他们停在庄园下方的蝙蝠洞里，他都一言不发。车停下后，迪克嘟囔着说要去洗个澡，然后推开车门，晕头转向、磕磕绊绊地走远了。  
迪克不知道布鲁斯有没有看见他关上车门后几乎是随意地向他伸出的手，但是他看见了。他向来敏锐。布鲁斯并非全然不懂得如何理解他人的情感，尽管有时候感觉如此，但他知道有什么事情不对劲--他只是还没发现是什么事。  
迪克跌跌撞撞地离开了，用尽全力去忽视他父亲脸上浮现的轻微的担忧，尽管愧疚感几乎刺穿了他的胃。他只是...需要一分钟时间，去重新找到自己的方向，去恢复镇定，去重新挂上自己微笑的假面。  
他每一次眨眼，布鲁斯下坠的画面都浮现在他的面前。  
迪克脱下衣服，站在淋浴头下，他用手掌遮住自己的眼睛，无声地喘息着，希望水流声能掩盖住从嘴唇中漏出的几声啜泣。  
布鲁斯的话语仍然残酷无情地在他的脑海中盘旋。  
“迪克。我没有掉下去。我是自己跳下去的。我跳下去是因为我知道你会接住我。”  
迪克需要全力控制自己，才能不至于绝望地用拳猛砸浴室的墙壁，才能不让自己的指节被鲜血染红。毫无疑问，这些都会成为他接下来几个月的噩梦根源。  
布鲁斯有什么权力来期待他这么做？  
迪克在水流下站了很长时间，低垂着头，用手贴着瓷砖，任温热的水流舒缓着他酸痛的肌肉。他强迫着自己平缓呼吸，直到水流开始变冷。迪克把脸上的血迹洗掉，飞快地刷了个牙，好去掉嘴里那股铁锈般的血腥味。然后他关上了淋浴头，任洞穴中冰冷的空气侵袭着他的裸露的皮肤。他颤抖着，但依旧平静地做了几个呼吸，直到坚信自己拥有足够的勇气穿好衣服上楼睡觉才走出去。  
他没想到布鲁斯坐在浴室外的地板上，仍然穿着早些时候出席新闻发布会的那套商业套装与领结。迪克大吃一惊。  
“布鲁斯？”他边问边拿起一条浴巾围在腰上。  
另一个男人抬起眼看他，他盘腿坐在地上，手搭着膝盖。他的头靠着身后的墙，从自己的位置评估迪克的状态。  
“你好点了吗？”他的嘴唇轻轻动了一下，用另一个问题回答了迪克的疑问。他的表情有些悲伤，迪克不确定他现在能否负担那种情感重担，所以他什么都没问。  
“是啊。”他的目光移向了别处。他的声音出人意料地平稳，迪克希望自己看起来也和听起来一样冷静。“热水澡真的能创造奇迹。”  
迪克向布鲁斯飞快地咧嘴微笑了一下，就像他还是罗宾时那样。当他缺乏安全感，需要在身边竖起虚假的壁垒好告诉所有人他没事，他真的没事的时候，他总是露出这样的笑容。  
布鲁斯站直了身子，掸去裤子上不存在的灰尘，轻轻地皱着眉，紧抿着嘴唇。迪克把手放在臀部，眉头皱得更深了，暗暗诅咒这个宇宙就是不能让他长得比他的导师高些。如果他有杰森那种身材，说不定他就不会始终觉得自己还是布鲁斯收留的那个惊慌失措的小孩了。永远仰慕他，永远祈求对方的肯定，永远需要有人来告诉他做得不错。  
布鲁斯平静地走近了，皮鞋与洞穴的地板相碰发出重响。迪克站在那，故意不看对方，垂着的手臂如有千钧之重。布鲁斯总是有方法让他的孩子停留在某地，直到他说完想说的话。  
在他说出任何话之前，布鲁斯抬起一只手，用拇指轻轻摩挲着迪克的眼下。迪克吓了一跳，意外地遇上了布鲁斯的目光。布鲁斯是如此温柔。在过去几个月的冷酷词句和更加艰难的期望之后，这比迪克想的还要奇怪。这是那个会在他做噩梦后哄他去睡觉的布鲁斯。那个会在夜巡时对他的蹩脚双关开怀大笑的布鲁斯。这是那个把他抚养长大的布鲁斯，这是他的爸爸。迪克只是很久没有真的见到他了。  
布鲁斯回望的目光温柔而怜悯，奇怪地富有耐心，他一点也不像蝙蝠侠。  
“你的眼眶红了。”他并非指责，只是列举出客观事实，“你一直在哭，我听见了。”  
迪克没有否认，只是发出一声悲伤的，水汪汪的低笑声。“我刚度过了漫长艰难的一天。”他回答道，“我猜我只是想宣泄下情感吧。”  
布鲁斯没有动，但是他的眼睛微微眯起来了一点，他放在迪克肩上的那只手似乎抓得更紧了。  
“不止于此。”一秒后，他推断到。而迪克再一次移开了目光，好避开布鲁斯那几乎要打倒他的锐利谨慎的眼神。  
“真的没什么。”他耸了耸肩，把布鲁斯的手抖落下去。“我会过去的，我最近只是过渡敏感了，又不是没经历过更糟的。”  
他很显然给出了错误的回答，这不仅没有减轻布鲁斯的担忧，反而让那些情绪混合在了一起。  
“和我说说吧。”不知为什么，他的声音深处是如此温柔。布鲁斯脱下他的西装外套，把它披在迪克颤抖的肩膀上，拉他做到浴室另一边的长椅上。  
“没什么好说的，B。”他叹了口气。“真的。”  
有一部分的他对布鲁斯那古怪的、不信任的挑眉分外感激。另一部分只是被激怒了。  
“你从来不是最好的撒谎者。”布鲁斯回答他，语调有些被娱乐了。考虑到他在诛网待了这么长时间，迪克觉得这算不上一个公平的评价。布鲁斯似乎马上意识到了这一点，改正道：“至少在这家里不是。有我在就不是。”  
迪克长呼一口气，闭上眼睛，在布鲁斯环抱住他的肩膀时马上靠了过去。布鲁斯一下下地隔着外套抚摸着他的手臂。  
事实证明，迪克的眼泪并未流干，尽管他对自己在导师与父亲面前如此失控又自责又羞愧。他的口中不断地涌出道歉的词句。他知道布鲁斯对眼泪，或是任何发自深处的情感爆发处理得不怎么好，那通常是他的拿手好戏，尽管如此，他还是拼命挣扎着试图停下眼泪。  
布鲁斯把迪克揽进自己的胸膛，轻声哄着他。他抚摸着迪克的头和下巴处的深色发丝，向他喃喃着一些没有意义的词句，告诉他一切都会好的。  
但是没有什么是好的。长久以来，没有一件事会变好。这些毫无用处的陈词滥调不会解决这些问题。  
迪克终于崩溃了。  
“你怎么...怎么能这么对我，B？”他在啜泣的间隙勉强地挤出破碎的语句，声音越来越响，呼吸越来越急促。就连他自己都承认自己听起来破碎不堪，更不要说布鲁斯现在会怎么看他了。“你怎么能就这么...跳下来？”  
迪克感觉到布鲁斯的退缩比看到的更多。但是他主动拉开了距离，好看清他导师通常的对此充满戒备的反应--尽管此刻他看起来并非十分戒备。  
“我告诉过你了，迪克。”他重新靠过来，声音温柔得像是在和孩子说话。他不再把迪克按在自己胸前做出那种有些尴尬的单手的拥抱，而是紧紧抓着他。“我跳下来是因为我知道你会接住我。”  
迪克只能勉强控制住自己不要猛抽回他的手，紧紧攥着自己的头发。他想狠狠地抽布鲁斯一巴掌。  
“如果我没接住呢？！”迪克厉声道，他听起来是如此绝望，像是祈求布鲁斯的回答，“如果你掉下去，而我没能及时接住你呢？！”  
仿佛有什么东西猛地击中了布鲁斯。清晰地如同铁锤落到铁毡上的一声重响，当他终于意识到迪克对他的质问与指控的时候，他露出了愧疚的表情。  
“迪克...”他张开嘴想说些什么然后又闭上了。在他吞咽了一下，清清嗓子准备说些什么之前，他又重复了一遍这个动作。“迪克，我...我必须向你道歉。”  
迪克剧烈地摇着头，泪珠重重地从他的脸颊坠到大腿上。“你他妈的当然得道歉了，你这个混蛋！”  
布鲁斯没有反驳。他叹了口气，接受了迪克的斥责，然后又一次把迪克揽到自己的胸前。这一次，迪克顺着他的动作抱了上去。他的手紧紧地环抱着布鲁斯的腰，就好像以前他觉得布鲁斯或许有一天会厌倦罗宾或是迪克或是他们两个然后抛弃他的时候常常做的那样。这是他所知道的唯一一种不会被抛下的方法。到现在他有时还会有这种感觉。  
“对不起，迪克。”布鲁斯对他的头发低语。他能感觉到迪克微弱的呼吸轻轻拍打着他潮湿柔软的发尾。“我没想到...我只是没想那么多。”  
“别冒这样的险。”迪克祈求道，把布鲁斯抱得更紧了。“求你。求你了，我不能再失去你一次。尤其不能像这样。”  
布鲁斯亲了亲他的头顶。  
“不会再冒不必要的风险了，”他庄重地说，“我发誓。”  
迪克在他的胸口点了点头，什么也没有说。他知道，他的眼泪要把布鲁斯的白衬衫弄湿了，但是他现在根本不在乎这些。布鲁斯也没有催他。他们在那坐了很久，直到迪克的头发不再那么湿漉漉的。他吸了吸鼻子，而布鲁斯仿佛突然想起他迪克身上只围了条浴巾和一件大了两码多的晚礼服外套。  
“来吧，”他说，温柔地拍着迪克的背，语气仿佛比迪克十年前听到的他还要年轻。“让我们给你换身衣服。我保证，当我们上楼的时候，阿尔弗雷德会很乐意给我们做那种你最喜欢的加了棉花糖的热巧克力的。”  
如果他不细想，布鲁斯的话让迪克几乎以为他又做回了罗宾。  
“好啊。”他终于说道，放开了布鲁斯。“那...那挺好的。”  
布鲁斯向他回以微笑，纾解了他胸腔中的某种钝痛。那种疼痛并没有完全消逝，但当下这已经足够了。


End file.
